Let Love In
by Azriella Moon
Summary: Randy has a bad past and wants to get away from the town that gave him terrible memories. He plans to leave for university but what will he do when he meets Stephen, possibly the love of his life. Will he tuck his tail and run or will he choose Stephen above all else? I stink at summaries, forgive me. Rated T for Language, possibly M in the future.
1. Chapter 1

Pairing: Sheamus x Randy (Shandy); Wade x Randy (Rade)

My grammar sucks (punctuation and run-ons mainly) I apologize for grammar mistakes in advance.

Rated M for language

This first chapter is an entry in Randy's journal mainly. He's looking back in the past and telling his story for whoever might end up with his journal one day. I think I might do different journal entries throughout the story but idk yet. Anyways the first journal entry is just the background of Randy's life and childhood. You can skip it if you like, but backgrounds do have a big part in stories, js. I know it might start getting boring but the background is important dammit! Well not really but it's good to know these kinds of things. The story of Stephen and Randy will start at the end of this chapter. Honestly didn't get anywhere with that yet tho. Next chapter coming soon.

Disclaimer: I dont own any of these characters involved with this story, even tho I wish I did...

ENJOY!

**Chapter 1: Randy's POV (Journal Entry #1)**

I always wondered what my life would be like if I wasn't born to such a dysfunctional family. Would I be any different from I am now. Would I be a jock? Would I be popular? Would I have friends? Would I be invited to parties? I constantly ask myself questions like this every day because honestly, I don't like being me.

I grew up in a family that didn't get along. My mom and dad always fought and my dad would constantly abuse my mom. I tried as best as I could to protect her. I took hits to the face, kicks to the stomach, even being burned with cigarettes. But in the end my mom left me all alone with this man, my father, Hunter Hearst Helmsley. I despise my mom for leaving and not taking me with her. Why couldn't I go? I did so much to protect her, I loved her so much, and yet she didn't do a thing to protect me. Did she even care about me or was I just a shield to her. I feel as though I was nothing but a barrier to protect her from my father's drunken rage. Now that my mom is gone he takes everything out on me, because I look just like her.

I also have cousins that live right next door to me, John and Dave. They lived with my uncle Shawn, their father, and their mother passed when they were very young. Dave and John were both very tough guys. They were built very well and both were jocks, the only difference between the two were their personalities. John was a bully and he would constantly chase any friends I had away. He would tell me that no one likes me and that the only one who would want to hang out with me is John himself. He said I'm lucky that he's even doing that much for me. Hello John, I don't have to cook for you. You know that right, asshole? One day I might just slip something into your food if you keep treating me like shit. Excuse me, I'm angry just thinking about it, now back to my story. I believed the words he said for some time but Dave would always console me and tell me that I was a great person and that he is always happy to chill with me. I often took refuge in Dave's room when my dad would come home drunk, which was basically every night btw. He always would clean up my wounds and let me sleep with him in his bed until morning. I really like Dave but like my dad, when he is angry he gets abusive. He beat me up a few times and told me I was a punk that would never amount to anything. Wayel, I forgave him because well, I know he loves me. He always apologizes in the end too. Well anyway, these two basically lived by themselves and you could say that I lived there too since I was always there overnight.

Uncle Shawn was a professional wrestler and he was never home. Uncle Shawn often sent me funds in my secret bank account. If my dad found out about it we wouldn't had been able to eat let alone pay bills. With those funds I usually bought food to cook for all four of us and paid the bills. Uncle Shawn was a great man. He knew how my dad treated me and he said he was retiring soon and he would take me in. He said we would move away from that neighborhood and into a bigger house away from my father and that I just need to endure as much as I could. I did exactly that, but one day he was coming home for Christmas vacation and he got into a plane crash. He passed away. That man was like a father to me and like any son would, I cried. That was the only time me and John actually bonded. He knew how his dad felt about me and he knew how I felt about him. We felt like father and son. I went into depression for a few months and surprisingly John was the one who pulled me out of it, of course with some help from Dave. My dad also mellowed down a bit after the accident, after all it was his brother. I cried on his shoulder and he cried on mine. But months later, when things went back to normal, he started beating me again.

I was 16 at the time and I decided to get emancipated since there was no reason for me to endure that abuse anymore. I was granted emancipation because of the big sum of money my uncle Shawn left me but I was told I would have to find a job before it was final. I found a job at a local convenience store and made minimum wage. Luckily, I also found an apartment two blocks down. Dave and John also wanted to move with me because, well, someone had to cook for them, so we got a 3 bedroom apartment. They didn't sell the house though because of all the memories that took place there. So we all got jobs, even though none of us really needed it with all the millions that was left to us, and we all chipped in for rent and food. John worked at the gym and Dave worked at a hardware store. I'm lol'ing at how funny Dave's face was when he didn't get the job at the gym. Ahahaha OMG. It was funny until he punched me in the jaw telling me it wasn't funny. Then John, like the asshole he is, punched me too and laughed telling me to not laugh at his brother. Fucker, you just wanted to hit me. I cant even take you serious when you're laughing at me while your frickin hitting me. Are you a sadist or something? I'm guessing yes on that one.

Anyways, we were going fine with our lives until John decided he was horny and tried to rape me. Uhhh, you are my cousin John, I'm not into that. Anyways, Dave came to the rescue and for some reason I got scolded? Still confused til this day on that one. I was told to stop walking around flaunting my body, but well, we're all men here. I'm sorry, I didn't know my body was appealing to straight men. So yea, I had to start wearing t-shirts and basketball shorts around the place, so I didnt get assaulted again. Ummm, I'm the type that likes to walk around naked, it was not comfortable to me in the least. If I could, I would be a nudist. Things were pretty awkward for a while, and I tried to avoid John at all costs, but in the end, we lived in the same house and we constantly ran in to each other. One day he came in my room and told me that he was drunk and horny and we shouldn't let what happened effect our relationship. Well, ummmm, that just sounds so wrong to me. Our "relationship" wasn't good in the first place anyway. I agreed with him and I stood there waiting for his apology. Never got one. Seriously? He can't even apologize for almost sexually assaulting his baby cousin? Well needless to say, we got over it, but that didn't change the fact that I liked him less and less as the days went by. Instead of awkward, things just went back to normal, which was basically John verbally and emotionally abusing me on a daily basis.

Well, everything was good, or shall I just say normal, until two years later John got hit by a car, it was a drunk driver. I cried when I heard and it honestly shocked me. Me and John don't exactly get along so imagine my surprise when I once again went into a depression. I didn't slip out of it until John woke up from his coma, 4 months later. I hugged him so tight and would not let go until Dave had ripped me from him. John was shocked but well, even though he's a piece of shit and the reason that I have low self-esteem, I love him. We're very close even if we do hate each other's guts. He was more family to me than my father and mother ever was. It was then that I noticed how much John actually meant to me. Because even though he was an asshole, there is no doubt that he was always there for me. He has protected me many times from strangers and even when we were in High School no one would dare mess with me because John would have there neck, along with Dave of course. Dave says the only reason John is the way he is is because he wants to monopolize me. He said John actually talks about me all the time which is a dead giveaway for how much he cares for me. I still don't know why he would want to monopolize my time though, it's not like I'm interesting in any way. After 7 months of rehab, John decided to leave and travel for the time being. He said he wanted to live his life freely because you never know when life would smack you in the face and tell you your time is up. So he followed his father's path. He joined WWE and traveled the world, he is the most successful star of his era. Dave decided he wanted to be a MMA fighter and started training shortly after John left for WWE developmental. But me, I'm just a 21 year old boy with no friends, low self-esteem, and still trying to figure out what I want to do with my life.

**Present Day:**

I'm so miserable today, its not even funny. I just want to go home and sleep all day. My jaw hurts, my whole body hurts to be honest. Last night I came home a little tipsy, and well, I may or may not have broke Dave's favorite mug. Honestly its just a mug I thought, but I guess it has way more meaning to him than that. Earlier today he told me that his ex-girlfriend, that he is still madly in love with, gave him that mug. It was a nice little mug, it was black and had brass knuckles and stars all over it. It was kinda girly to me, but whatever. Anyway, when I was setting my alarm clock he came bursting into my room and asked me what the hell I just did. Me being drunk out of my mind, told him to fuck off and that I didn't do anything. He snatched the alarm clock out of my hand and threw it against the wall and asked me again what I did to his mug. Again, I told him to buzz off and cut it the fuck out because I didn't do anything. Well, I must say, I've always been pretty brave when I'm drunk because otherwise, I would never talk to Dave that way. So eventually I got a beat down, but I didn't really take in that pain. I asked him, "Is that all you got?" Bad idea, That sent him over the edge and next thing I knew it was noon. I overslept and my body felt heavy like lead so I just didn't want to do anything. I missed all four of my classes. I went to the bathroom and my face looked like crap. I had a black eye and a bruised jaw. I had bruises all over my body, gosh it hurts so much. I willed myself to come to work and now I regret it so much. I feel like I might just collapse from the pain.

"Are you alright there fella?" some pale red-headed man asked me. He had an accent which sounds kinda like… Irish?

"Yea, I'm good. Is this all?" I asked while ringing up his items. Condoms, lube, and booze. Looks like someone's gonna have a good time tonight.

"Yea, looks like you had a rough night," He said as he touched my jaw. I flinched away. Why would he just touch a random stranger like that?

"Yea, it was pretty rough," I said as I nodded. Conversation ended just like that. I'm not good with conversation, never have been and probably never will be.

He nodded his head at me as if he understood. "So yea, it was nice meeting you… Randy," He said while smiling and staring at my name tag. Well we didn't really meet; we hardly said anything to each other. I just smiled and nodded.

"Stephen," he held out his hand to me.

"What?" I said, as I stared at his hand wondering why he was holding it out towards me.

He chuckled as he pulled his hand back. "The name's Stephen. See you around?" I shrugged my shoulders. I watched as he made his way out the door. He turned and smiled at me again. I gave him some weirdly goofy smile and he laughed at me. Laughed at me, I sure know how to make myself look like an idiot. I don't know why I couldn't say something as simple as, 'Well it was nice talking to you. Hope to see you around again.' No I just shrugged my shoulders and acted as if I never had human contact before in my life.

_Side Note: Hmmm, thought I wrote way more than this. Guess not. So if you like this story so far, why don't you review? Or recommend it to your friends. Either or would be awesome. Give feedback or whatevs, I totally appreciate it all._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Today, my body was so tired. If I could I would have stayed home all day in bed. But on the other hand, I don't really want to see Dave so I don't really want to go home. I think I'll just wander around a bit. As I walk up and down these dark streets, I see a lot of people also wandering around. I enjoy walking around at this time of night. I can feel the cool breeze brush across my face, the fresh scent of rain that just past, and the twinkling of the stars above me. It's truly relaxing. As I'm walking up and down these streets, I see this extremely affectionate couple walk past me and I'm jealous because I know I'll never have such a relationship. It would be nice if just once I can have someone that wants me despite all of my flaws and baggage, someone who would love me unconditionally, someone who I can cuddle with when I'm feeling down, just someone to be there by my side. I'm not particularly choosy about who I want to date. I like both women and men, the problem is none of the women and men in this town want anything to do with me. It's a small town and almost everyone knows each other and since I come from the most troublesome family in the neighborhood, people tend to keep their distance. Even when I was in high school, John would basically scare off anyone who wanted anything to do with me, whether their intentions were good or not. I just couldn't catch a break. Even after John graduated, everyone ignored me, except for Kaitlyn and AJ who would constantly come sit with me during lunchtime. They were a couple and the only reason they sat with me at lunch was so others wouldn't bother them. I didn't mind in the least, they were nice to me and actually engaged conversation with me. They used to come over my place all the time and sometimes even spend the night but then they both went away to New Jersey for University. They still text me occasionally but we aren't friends or anything. Even so, it's nice to have someone other than Dave or John to talk to.

"Randy!" I flinched as someone grabbed my shoulder.

"Who the f..." I sighed. It was just Adam. What does this asshole want? I'm really getting sick and tired of him bothering me all the time. These are the days that I wish John were here because he would surely beat the crap out of this guy for constantly getting on my nerves. John really didn't like Adam anyway so he would get twice the beating…Again.

"What's up with you? I've been calling you for the last minute. What were you thinking about?"

"None of your business, Adam. Now, what do you want?"

"Not much, I just wanted to talk to you is all."

"Oh yea, well I don't want to talk to you so why don't you just buzz off somewhere?"

"Why are you constantly telling me to buzz off? Do you hate me that much?" I stopped and glared at this idiot. Do I really need to say it? Of course I hate you that much. You're the asshole who took all of my clothes after I passed out after a party and took pictures of me. I had to walk home naked in the middle of the night for pete's sake. Lucky for me, John found Adam, beat the crap out of him, and smashed his cell phone. Dave went after him too, but Adam was already so badly injured that Dave just decided Adam had more than enough punishment.

I turned my back to him and started walking towards my apartment building without saying another word to this idiot.

"Hey Randy! When are you going to forgive me for that! It was just a joke! I already said sorry!" he yelled. I just flipped him off without even giving him a second glance. I really hate that guy.

I finally reached the apartment building and made my way up the creaky steps to my apartment floor. I hesitated when I got to my door. What if Dave was still mad? I shook my head and decided to just go in. It's not like I had any other place to go other than to my dad's, and there is no chance in hell I'm going there. I slowly opened the door and peeked inside. Dave was sitting on the couch watching old MMA fights.

"Dave…" he paused the DVD and looked at me as I quietly shut the door. "You know, I'm really sorry about breaking your mug last night. I really didn't mean to, it was a complete and total accident. It was just sitting on the edge of the counter…"

"It's okay Randy." Dave interrupted as I started to ramble. He got up and walked towards me. He softly brushed his fingers across my jaw. I flinched away. "I'm really sorry about this. I was way out of line," he said as he started walking towards the kitchen.

"Are you still taking your anger management classes?" I asked him as I removed my jacket and sneakers.

"Yea, I'm still going. It also helps that I can get my anger out during MMA training." He said as he grabbed two ice packs out of the freezer and wrapped each with a paper towel.

"I've noticed that you haven't been getting angry as much lately so it must really be working." He nodded as he sat down on the couch motioning for me to lay down on his lap. I did as I was told and he placed an ice pack on my left eye and held it there, and gave me the other ice pack to place on my jaw.

"I'm really sorry."

"I told you its okay already."

"But it's not. You grew up getting constantly abused by your father. I don't want to contribute to your pain and suffering." He looked down at me and started stroking my hair.

"You are nothing like my father. You may get angry sometimes and lash out but I know you wouldn't hurt me just for the hell of it."

"No one should take that much abuse whether intentional or not."

"At least you are trying to stop though. It's happened way less frequently this past year." I paused waiting for a response and when I didn't get one, "I forgive you, okay?" I said, not wanting to talk about this anymore. He nodded. I grabbed the DVD remote and pressed play. We spent the rest of the night watching old MMA fights and basically talking about nothing. We fell asleep on the couch that night and it was very comfortable. If I can't have friends or a lover by my side, then I'm glad I at least have Dave, my most important family.

ooOooOoo

*beep beep beep* "Ugh. Is it morning already?" I sighed as I practically smashed my alarm clock with my fist. I got up and started to get ready for classes today. I looked in the mirror and saw that the swelling on my face went down significantly. "Why didn't I put ice on it sooner." I moaned to myself. I hope today would be a peaceful day; I really don't feel like putting up with anyone's shit today, especially Adam.

I started to get ready moaning about how much I hate school and wishing I can just be done with community college already. I really wanted to be done with this whole town and move on with my life. I want to move to a city where no one knows me and I can get a fresh start. The life I live here is just too depressing.

I walk into the living room and see Dave cooking breakfast in the kitchen. "You hungry?" Dave asked me.

"Yea, Im starving. I haven't eaten since lunch yesterday."

"How many times do I need to tell you to take care of yourself? You can't keep skipping meals like this."

"Why? I know plenty of people eat less than me."

"Just don't."

"You just want me to start cooking all the meals again."

"It would be nice to come home to a home cooked meal."

"Well, I'm only working the evening shift for one more week."

"So did you check your application status for NYU and whatever the other school is?"

"Berkeley? Nah, not yet but I should have my answer to both already. I was gonna check yesterday but I've been so busy. Did you decide if you are gonna come with me or not?"

Dave sighed, a clear sign that he is still undecided. I would have thought he would have made up his mind by now. It's been 6 months since I asked him. "I haven't decided yet."

It was my turn to sigh. "Dave you and your girlfriend are no longer together. What's holding you back from making a decision?" He glared at me. I shouldn't be bringing up his ex but, I just don't understand what else is keeping him here. "Look, I'm already looking for an apartment in both cities. You need to make a decision by tomorrow. I need to know how many bedrooms I'm getting and set a date. I'm moving next month with or without you Dave." I waited for him to reply but when he didn't say anything I sighed again. I grabbed a pack of pop-tarts out of the cabinet and left for the day.

ooOooOoo

I can't believe I have to write a ten page report. Who does that? Who gives a 10 page report right when finals are coming up outta nowhere?! Its ridiculous! Why do these darn professors act like I don't have anything else to do. I already have so much on my plate. "God, what am I gonna do?! ARGHH!" I slammed my fist on the counter. I tried to keep my temper in check since I'm at work but I'm just beyond stressed now.

"What's got you all bent out of shape?" Just my luck, Adam is here. Probably just to bother me. I ignored him. "Hey, I'm talking to you Orton." I kept ignoring him, acting like I didn't hear a word he said. "Look Orton, I'm getting real tired of you ignoring me all the time. Just remember, John aint here to protect your ass."

"Fuck off." I finally said.

"Is that your favorite line or something?"

"Maybe, now fuck you and piss off."

"Listen you little shit. You keep talking to me like that and I will fucking ruin that cute little ass of yours. Got it?"

"You won't do shit." I spat. "Maybe John isn't around, but so long as Dave is here, you won't lay a fucking finger on me." I glared at him.

His face was burning red and his eyes were menacing. "Watch me." He pushed me back into the shelves behind me. "You better watch your back Orton. I'm not gonna play nice anymore."

"When did you ever play nice?!" I yelled as Adam made his way out of the store taking a candy bar that he didn't pay for. ARGHHH. Way to make my day even fricking worse. Just as I was about to storm in the manager's office and ask for the rest of the day off, another customer walked in. I unintentionally glowered at him.

"Woah there, fella. You look upset." I scowled at the green-eyed man. No fucking shit I'm upset. It's not very hard to figure that out. "No need to give me that look." I glared at him again. He sighed, "Look, I just wanted to know if you were alright." Does it look like I'm alright?! You just said I looked upset so it's painfully obvious that I'm not alright!

"I'm fine." I said in an annoyed tone. This is the same guy from yesterday that bought booze, condoms, and lube. I bet he has a great life, he's probably a jock that everyone liked, life of the party, a ladies' man, and all that other jazz. Just thinking about how popular this guy probably is, is making me even more annoyed.

"You don't look fine. Hey do you want to go to a party tonight? It'll help you blow off some steam." The idea sounded very tempting but I probably shouldn't, now that I have a long report to do.

"No, I don't think so." I said as I started to calm down a bit. "Thanks for the offer though."

"You sure?" he asked as he walked to the back of the store to grab some beers and other alcohol.

"Yea, I'm sure." He put all of his items on the counter and pulled out his card.

"Well there is another party tomorrow if you want to come." I wonder how often this man parties. "Give me your phone." I blinked at him. He noticed my confusion and explained. "Im gonna give you my number just in case you want to go to the party." My mouth formed an O. I handed him my phone and he put in his information. Then he called his phone from my phone and saved my number. "Do you remember my name?"

"Stefan, right?" I was never good with names.

"Stephen. It should be easy for you to remember since I'm one of the very few contacts in your phone." He joked. "There's no excuses now for not remembering me." I glared at him again and for good reason this time. "Sorry, Sorry. Didn't know you were sensitive about it. So who's Kaitlyn, your girlfriend?"

"Acquaintance."

"AJ your girlfriend?"

"Nope. Acquaintance."

"Dave? John?"

"Cousins."

"Dad?"

I chuckled. "My dad, idiot."

He smiled at me. "Do you even have any friends?" He asked as he handed me back my phone.

That really stung. "Why don't you fuck off?" I told him. I don't think he meant to be rude but it still pissed me off. His smile fell in an instant. I sighed. Maybe I need anger management classes too.

"Sorry, didn't mean to make ya angry fella."

"Its just, Im stressed so… Can you please leave me alone right now?" I asked.

"Yea. Again, I'm sorry about being rude. I didn't mean to. I'll text you the address tomorrow, okay?" I nodded as he made his way to the door. He seemed like a nice guy but still, I think I should stay away from him. I'm leaving in a month and shouldn't get attached to anyone. I can always make friends in New York or California. It's crazy that I've never met him before though, It would have been nice to have at least one friend to hang out with.

I made my way to the manager's office and asked for the day off. He agreed. He didn't have a load of work to do today so he decided he could work the counter for the day. I grabbed my bookbag and started to make my way home when all of a sudden I'm grabbed from behind… _'Who the fuck?'_ I thought to myself as my mouth and nose was covered with a white cloth. I'm struggling against whoever is holding on to me but I'm dazed, I can't think, and I have no clue what's going on. Where is everyone? Why is no one helping me?

"That's it. Be a good boy and go to sleep." Adam? That's Adam's voice! What the hell does he think he's doing to me?!

"Hey You! What are you doing? Randy! Randy!" I heard a voice in the distance. Before I could tell who it was yelling for me, I passed out.

* * *

><p>Story note: Randy is not bipolar, he is just moody... If anyone was wondering...<p>

Side Note: So yea, I meant to finish this chapter by Wednesday but... Well... I dont even know what ive been doing all week tbh... Im a mess right now. Expect the next chapter soon though! Any feedback?


End file.
